Naruto's best christmas
by Penn-chan
Summary: Naruto always tries not to celebrate christmas, but will sasuke change that? Slight yaio Sasuke/naruto. Please no flames By the way tell me what falmes are, clueless


**Naruto's Christmas**

**Naruto walked through out the streets of Konoha. Ninja had been going on missions to cut down trees for Christmas and the money received paid for presents. He always looked for a mission that would keep him away for the holiday. He had no reason to celebrate it and no one. But this year All his friends would most likely come to his apartment and ring the bell to an empty apartment.**

"**Naruto you dobe wake up!" Sasuke yelled from his door.**

"**Naruto don't you want to come pick out your tree?" Sakura begged.**

"**You know they'll just knock down your door." Kakashi said.**

"**Come on they may up sending you on another mission again before Christmas and not get to celebrate." Kiba yelled. It seemed that all of Konoha eleven was out side his door and knew they had come early to make sure he didn't leave. **

"**Alright already, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his bed.**

"**Finally he's getting up." Neji sighed.**

"**Naruto is going to leave for another mission soon, I hate seeing him go away but he is the only one who will work because his rent is due at the end of the month." Hinata said. Even if that was true he already had enough money for it.**

"**I don't care it's stupid to take away someone's holiday time." Shikamaru complained.**

"**It can't be helped." Ino said. Naruto finally opened the door an looked at the group.**

"**Come on let's go." He said to the group. Sakura pulled sasuke back to talk.**

"**When are you going to tell him?" She asked.**

"**When I'm ready, not sure he even feels the same." Sasuke argued.**

"**Don't wine to me when he leaves and you haven't told him." Sakura walked off.**

**(afterwards when they get their trees)**

**Sasuke was helping naruto carry his tree to his apartment. You could still see the tan skin gleam even in the winter.**

"**Hey naruto." Sasuke said as they put the tree down.**

"**Yeah, what is it?" He said as he turned his head to the raven hair boy.**

"**I want to know if you feel the same way." Sasuke said.**

"**About what?" naruto looked the tree over.**

"**About **_**me**_**…" but sasuke noticed naruto had started crying. "Naruto what's wrong, why are you crying?" He started hugging the blond while he clenched on.**

"**I hate Christmas, to me there's no happiness or gifts." Naruto cried. After awhile of sasuke holding him naruto spoke.**

"**I'm tired." Naruto yawned.**

"**I'll carry you to your bed." Sasuke whispered silently. He set him down covered him.**

"**Sasuke." Naruto asked.**

"**yes?" Sasuke replied.**

"**Can you stay?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sure." He lifted up the covers and turned off the lights and held naruto.**

"**Sasuke." He said after awhile.**

"**Hm." he asked.**

"**I love you." Naruto admitted.**

"**I love you too, Dobe." Sasuke kissed his fore head and held naruto closer. **

**(Next Morning) **

"**Sasuke good morning." Naruto yawned as he rolled to face the raven hair boy.**

"**Morning dobe." Sasuke kissed his forehead. "You feeling better?" He asked.**

"**Yeah." He mumbled.**

"**Look it's Christmas eve and you still haven't gotten a mission." Sasuke smiled.**

"**Maybe one won't come this year." Naruto said.**

"**What about your rent?" Sasuke questioned.**

"**I have just enough and not anymore than that." naruto said.**

"**that means you still have to go." Sasuke sighed.**

"**Yeah, there's always that family who visit relatives before Christmas and the common thief that wants any gifts the get. God people, it's Christmas what happened to kindness and sharing." He complained. No sooner than that a messenger bird appeared at the window.**

"**There it is now, I'll wait for you to come back even if we have to celebrate Christmas late." Sasuke whispered as naruto go up and reached for the bird.**

"**It looks like they want a kid transferred to his home town hospital." Naruto said. "The kid is sick so I can go any speed I want." he gleamed as he kissed sasuke.**

**(Christmas morning)**

"**He's not back yet." Sasuke said as looked at the gate.**

"**Well he is a ninja, and stupid people try and attack ninja." Sakura said her hot chocolate warm in his hands.**

"**Yeah but he is alone, and I'm pretty sure the Akatsuki don't celebrate Christmas." Sasuke said his eyes traveled toward the tree. He had decorated it and put a present for naruto under it. But it was nearly three and wasn't back.**

"**Maybe he got you a present." Sakura guessed.**

"**He probably did." Sasuke smiled at the thought of naruto bargaining with the store manger.**

"**Or maybe he helped fix some Christmas related problem." Sakura said. Sasuke imagine his building a new house for a family who lost their house and re-buying the presents.**

"**Or maybe he ticked off a deer." Sasuke laughed at the thought of him getting butted by the antlers.**

"**See he did change you." sakura said as she left.**

**(Later that night)**

"**Naruto you're back!" Sasuke hugged him. When letting go naruto handed him a wrapped box. Sasuke opened the box and inside was a black fox pup. The fox was still asleep and remind him of naruto when he saw an orange tipped tail.**

"**Where did you find him?" Sasuke said as he picked up the little creature.**

"**He was asleep in the snow when hunters came and his mother protected him and she." Sasuke nodded understanding and whistled.**

"**Truth is I got you a fox too." Sasuke laughed, the orange fox with a black tipped tail skipped in and jumped into naruto's lap.**

"**Thank you sasuke, this was the best Christmas ever." he whispered kissing the raven hair boy. **


End file.
